Ihre Lieblings Tu Favorito
by PrincesaLuna23
Summary: Prusia y NyoPrusia peleando por ser el favorito de Alemania ¿Quien ganara?


**Hola! Ya sé que tendría que continuar con "Mi Campeón" pero como no sé hasta cuando lo podre actualizar les dejo acá un fic de mi selfcest favorito: PrusiaxNyoPrusia!**

**Disclaimer:**** (coloca un loro que tiene aprendido un pequeño discurso) **

**-Hetalia no me pertenece y hago esto solo por diversión…**

**-¡Muy bien Poli! ¡Como recompensa te doy tu galletita!**

**(Algo loco que invento la autora para hacer más entretenida esta parte :P)**

**¡Bueno no los molesto más! Y acá va el fic!**

* * *

Era la guerra más dura que cada uno de los dos albinos había tenido. Las patadas, las tiradas de pelo, los gritos como "¡Yo soy más asombroso/a que tú!" se escuchaban por toda la casa de Alemania. Si eran Prusia y NyoPrusia peleando por el cariño de su querido west…

Toda esta locura comenzó cuando Julchen le había preguntado a Louise quien era su preferido. La respuesta la deprimió al saber que el consentido de su hermana era la contraparte masculina de su amiga Italia del Norte, Feliciano. Así que para no sentirse tan poco genial, fue a pavonearse delante de Gilbert diciendo que ella era la favorita de Ludwig

Y allí estaban ellos dos peleando desde esa mañana en el sofá de la casa, lo único bueno para Ludwig fue que su pequeña riña no la trasladaron a otras partes de la casa, ya era suficiente con que la sala de visitas estuviera tal cual como escenario post huracán; sabia que le llevaría mucho tiempo (aproximadamente un día) para hacer que la sala volviera a su anterior gloria.

-¿Podrían escucharme?- dijo (con la poca paciencia que le quedaba) Alemania, pero ninguno de sus hermanos mayores lo escuchaba- ¡¿Podrían dejar de pelear de una buena vez y escucharme?- ante tal grito Julchen y Gilbert miraron con algo de temor a su querido "pequeño" West- Bueno que más da, los dos se quedan sin cerveza…- sentencio el menor

-¡Hey West espera! ¡Yo no inicie esto!- dijo Gilbert en su defensa

-¡West, la grandiosa yo no quería molestarte, es Gilbert quien comenzó a molestar!- también se defendió Julchen

-¿Saben qué?- dijo con tono molesto y cansado- No me interesa el por qué se están peleando, pero les aclaro que yo no hago diferencias con ninguno de los dos…

-Esta molesto…- le susurro Gilbert a su contraparte mientras escuchaba el largo discurso

-Si… ahora nos quedaremos sin cerveza-

-Tengo un plan, seguime la corriente…

-…Y por todo eso me pregunto ¿por qué no se pueden llevar un poco mejor?... ¿me están escuchando?- pregunto autoritariamente

Pero Alemania quedo con cara de WTF? Al ver que ambos representantes de la ex nación se besaban apasionadamente, con deseo, lujuria, pasión… bueno ya entienden…. Si hubiera estado Francia en esos momentos no lo hubiera pensado dos veces y hubiera formado un ménage à trois con ambos Prusias. El rubio se dio cuenta que en esa habitación sobraba así que dio la media vuelta y salió de la sala de visitas, no se dio cuenta que ambos albinos habían interrumpido su beso (debido a la poca genial falta de aire) y se maldecían internamente por la cosa loca (¿?) que habían hecho.

-Solo les pido que dejen todo en orden, saben que Louise nos matara si ve el desastre que hicieron- dijo el germano antes de salir de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanos

-Creo que se nos fue la mano esta vez…- comento Julchen

-Espero que West no haya quedado traumado con lo que hicimos…- agrego Gilbert

Alemania se había quedado arregostado del otro lado de la puerta con el rostro tan rojo como los tomates de España, mientras se prometía a si mismo que nunca más les pediría a sus hermanos que se llevaran bien

**Bonus!**

-¡West, queríamos disculparnos y compramos cervezas!- comentaba alegre Gilbert

-Espero que esto no sea para que tenga que elegir cuál es mi favorito…- trato de mantener firmeza en su voz el menor de los germanos

-¡Olvida eso!- dijo Julchen algo ya alegre por tomarse su quinta cerveza- ¡hemos decidió que a partir de hoy los dos seriamos tus asombrosos favoritos!

-Lo que me espera…- comento Ludwig cansado

Lo que ninguno de los dos Prusia sabia era que la favorita de Alemania era Felicia alias Italia del Norte….

* * *

**Hola a todos! Y que les pareció mi idea súper fail? La saque de un headcanon que decía sobre las pelea entre Prusia y NyoPrusia por Alemania, después encontré el doujin o mini comic o no sé bien que es… y me dije por qué no hacer un fic? **

**Por si quieren ver el headcanon acá les dejo el link (pinchando en la imagen de nuestros awesomes Julchen y Gilbert te lleva al doujin): ****http : / / aph – headcanon . tumblr . com / post / 10537362856**

**O sino aquí está la pagina del doujin: ****http : / / www . pixiv . net / member _ illust . php ? mode = manga &i llust _ id = 18357675**

**Acuérdensen de sacarle los espacios**

**Se recibe de todo tomatazos, ingleses borrachos, franceses pervertidos, para saber si esta idea súper fail les gusto ;D**


End file.
